


Сложное начало дружбы

by Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: City of Hunger (Video Game), Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Acquaintance, Anxiety, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Каждому человеку нужны друзья, даже если он об этом еще не подозревает
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen & Emil Västerström
Kudos: 1





	Сложное начало дружбы

**Author's Note:**

> По игре Минны «City of Hunger»
> 
> Работа с WTF Kombat 2020
> 
> Бета - rrrat

При подлете к месту нового назначения у Эмиля возникла всего одна мысль: «Ну и дыра».

На вербовке ему что-то говорили про единственный оазис на ледяной планете, но такие места он представлял совершенно иначе. Как минимум, теплыми и красивыми. Тропические райские уголки. В иллюминаторе к склону заснеженной горы жался крошечный городишко. Ни зелени, ни цветов, а далеко не лазурный залив уходил в бескрайнюю ледяную пустыню. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что в этой воде не купаются без аквалангов с подогревом.  
Эмиль отлип от стекла и разочарованно откинулся на спинку сидения:

— Надеюсь, в этой деревне есть, куда сходить.

— Есть, — оторвался от электронной газеты его сосед. — Но не стоит. Особенно после заката. И в барах лучше одному не пить. А то проснешься в канаве в одних подштанниках. А в холодную ночь и не проснешься…

— В смысле? — поразился Эмиль. — Это что, гетто?

— Это забытое богами место со всякой швалью, которое давно пора вычистить. Но мы корректно зовем местных ребят «колонистами». Кстати, пристегнись, — сосед постучал по замку своего ремня, но Эмиль проигнорировал предупреждение. — Тут даже на пикник не выехать с барбекю, лед да зверье.

Зверьем попутчик мягко назвал огромных насекомоподобных тварей, не боящихся морозов, и не вызывавших у Эмиля симпатии наравне с их родиной. Хоть и видел он их пока только на картинках. Станцию от нападений защищало расположение на высоких опорах, вне стен жителей могли спасти только меткий выстрел и быстрые ноги. А бегал Эмиль не важно.

Вблизи, на поверхности, город выглядел еще более убого. Эмиль поежился на ветру и проскочил в двери станции, которой предстояло стать ему временным домом.

***

Способов не подохнуть от скуки вырисовывалось два: закачать на планшет библиотеку и найти компанию, с которой можно было бы поболтать или пошататься, исследуя местность. Или даже рискнуть сходить в какое-нибудь сомнительное заведение. К своему тайному стыду, Эмиль так и не научился пить. Если и стоило попытаться, то так, чтобы кто-нибудь прикрывал спину.

«Кто-нибудь помладше», — без особых сожалений расстался Эмиль со своим соседом, пожав на прощание руку.  
— Удачи, парень. Тебе на регистрацию как новоприбывшему, — указал он на стойку. — Там и комнату определят. Ну, бывай!

— Угу, — подхватил Эмиль сумку и попытался сбоку вклиниться в очередь, но был безжалостно изгнан в самый хвост.  
«Неужели свою личную комнату? Пусть она будет крошечной, но, пожалуйста, только бы своя!», — Эмиль повернулся к стоящему впереди человеку и уткнулся в пепельный затылок. Эмиль наклонился и без уважения к чужому личному пространству заглянул в худое и хмурое лицо соседа. Этот парень выглядел так, словно давно не спал и очень давно не веселился.

— Наконец кто-то моего возраста! — радостно хлопнул его по плечу Эмиль. — Тоже только прилетел? Эмиль Вестерстрем, — он протянул ладонь, абсолютно уверенный, что ее с энтузиазмом пожмут, заверяя, как ждали прилета такого вот Эмиля.

Парень посмотрел на руку так, словно в первый раз видел подобную конечность, растущую из живого гуманоида, и не торопился протягивать свою. Даже не достал из кармана. Блестящую металлическую руку. В широком вороте Эмиль видел, как она крепилась к коже прямо в районе шеи.

— Ого, металлический протез! Даже два! Круто, — искренне восхитился диковинке Эмиль. — Ты вроде этих… киборгов? Никогда не видел… Хм… Протезы боевые? И хромированные? Их что, приходится полировать? Как говоришь, тебя зовут?

Парень насупился еще больше, глубже задвинув ладони в карманы. Во время разговора Эмиль вклинился между ним и стоящим впереди человеком, разделив, как оказалось, двух спутников.

— Лалли, наша очередь, давай документы! — громко сказал тот поверх головы Эмиля, и Лалли резво проскочил мимо своего нового не-знакомца. Эмиль обернулся — вместе с ним регистрировался очень похожий на Лалли парень старше на несколько лет, в такой же форме. И с такими же протезами.

«Если они так стесняются, носили бы длинные рукава», — насупился Эмиль и в расстроенных чувствах сам забыл заранее достать бумаги, вызвав недовольство очереди.

«Шумный», — поставил на нем мысленно крест Лалли, но Эмиль этого, к счастью, не знал.

***

Комната оказалась на шесть человек, с текущей из крана ржавой водой, без зеркала, с кормежкой в общей столовой. Мнение Эмиля о новой работе уверенно стремилось к ядру планеты, на которой некуда было сбежать.

«Это что, блюда дня: картошка фри, бургеры и пончики? — ознакомился он с меню в столовой. — Еда для тех, кому форма не дорога, — он потратил год тяжелых тренировок на то, чтобы из няниного любимчика стать похожим на солдата, и очень этим гордился. И втайне скучал по домашней еде. — Надеюсь здесь есть каша или овощи… Да, никаких изысков…»

Упитанный мужчина, устроившийся недалеко от раздачи, был с ним явно не согласен, уплетая гамбургеры один за другим. Одежда на нем выглядела потрепанной. Очень потрепанной. Даже галстук по краю изорвался так, словно его жевали, и Эмиль предпочел сесть подальше. Как и персональной комнаты, столиков хотя бы на четверых для него не приготовили.

«Скорей бы нас уже отправили в поле», — тоскливо наколол он на вилку пережаренную картофелину и принялся поверх нее рассматривать входящих в столовую и выстраивающихся в очередь людей с подносами. Мужчина методично уничтожал свой обед, и к нему уже подсела рыжая красотка с офицерскими нашивками, стянула один бургер и оживленно им жестикулировала, что-то рассказывая.

«Однако», — озадачился Эмиль, которому не так повезло, и тут в очереди что-то блеснуло в свете ламп. Эмиль резко выставил колено, не дав какому-то рабочему сесть на лавку рядом, и крикнул через весь зал:

— Эй, Лалли! Я занял тебе место!

Округлившимся глазами Лалли посмотрел по сторонам, немного поколебался, но все-таки приблизился и сел, все так же не говоря ни слова. Эмиль повеселел.

— Хоть одно знакомое лицо. Меня поселили с какими-то дедами, они показывают друг другу фотки своих детей, представляешь? У некоторых дети старше меня! Придется торчать на стрельбище или в качалке. О, не знаешь, здесь есть комната отдыха? Тебя поселили с братом? Это же твой брат? Вы похожи. А?

— Да, — неуверенно ответил Лалли, не уточнив, на какой вопрос.

— Какой-то ты удивленный. Первый раз в общей столовой? Привыкай, в них всегда так тесно и шумно, — продолжил Эмиль громко перекрывать разговоры соседей.

Лалли тревожно поглядывал по сторонам.

— Зачем ты занял мне место?

— В смысле? — Эмиль перестал с подозрением тыкать в мясо вилкой. — Чтобы поболтать! Мы же знакомы. И честно сказать, ты единственный ровесник, которого я здесь пока встретил.

Лалли кивнул то ли своим мыслям, то ли словам Эмиля, и, расслабившись, взялся за ложку пальцами, почти не отличающимися от нее по цвету.

***

— Старье, — припечатал Эмиль станцию. Каждый шаг гулко отзывался грохотом ржавых решеток под ногами. — Удивлен, что в моей комнате буржуйка не сто…

Эмиль зацепился ногой за торчащий прут и пролетел лестничный пролет, пересчитывая собой ступени. Лалли сбежал следом и склонился над упавшим.

— Что у меня с лицом? На нем кровь и синяки? — драматично спросил Эмиль, открывая глаза.  
Лалли пожал плечами, заподозрив помутнение сознания, поднял товарища и потащил по коридору, схватив за локоть жесткими пальцами.

— О, а ты хорошо тут ориентируешься, — приятно удивился Эмиль двери с красным крестом, уже настроившись кружить под сквозняками. — Ты уже тут был? Ха, не выучил же ты план стан…

Его слова заглушил грохот кулака по двери.

«Зато как, наверное, легко его впечатывать в чужое лицо. Даже такому мелкому», — хмыкнул Эмиль своим мыслям, распахивая дверь. Навстречу уже спешил напуганный шумом рыжий парень в медицинской форме и с сумкой в руках.

— Расслабься, — махнул ему Эмиль вместо приветствия. — Я просто слетел с лестницы. Голова немного болит, — он потрогал назревающую шишку.

— У вас, может, сотрясение, — встревожился медик и зацепил плечом шкаф, задребезжав дверцей. — Ведите его сюда, в смотровую!

Пока медик совершал множество лишних движений, устанавливая отсутствие опасных травм, и выдавал Эмилю ледяной компресс, Лалли с интересом разглядывал медицинские инструменты и диагностические аппараты, не решаясь их потрогать.

— Ага, забавные штуки, — растянулся Эмиль на кушетке на правах раненого. — А руки ты определенно полируешь.  
Лалли посмотрел на них и обнаружил на блестящей поверхности свежие чужие отпечатки. Их точно не было, когда он сегодня покинул комнату. "Брат умел проходить весь день идеально чистым, Лалли приходилось носить с собой специальную салфетку из микрофибры, которой он и начал все стирать."

— Неудачно, — согласился Эмиль. — Как обычно, придумывают те, кто сами пользоваться не будут.  
Лалли сердито тер особенно упрямое пятно, гадая, кто его задел в столовой. Он не любил, когда его трогали жирными пальцами.

— Знаешь, — через несколько минут заявил Эмиль, — тут столько прикольных блестящих штуковин… Которые приходится оттирать от крови и прочей дряни… Можем узнать, чем, — усмехнулся он и крикнул: — Эй, как там тебя, рыжий, ты не представился!

Из внутренней двери выглянул лохматый лекарь.

— Рейнир Арнасон, парамедик, — пожал он руку Эмилю и вложил в нее справку. — Недавно перевелся. Я написал тебе освобождение на денек.

Рейнир выглядел ненамного старше них и вполне годился, чтобы «скорешиться».

— Как ты сюда попал? — спросил Эмиль.

— О, я очень хотел попутешествовать. И после медколледжа пошел в пункт вербовки. Только, — Рейнир озадачился, — там обещали оазис. Я их иначе представлял…

— С пальмами? — уточнил Эмиль.

— С пальмами, — вздохнул Рейнир.

Эмиль протянул ему кулак для товарищеского удара.

— Сдается, что нас надули. Кстати, это Лалли. Хм, я ведь не знаю твою фамилию.

— Хотакайнен.

Рейнир с готовностью повернулся к подошедшему Лалли, издал какой-то сдавленный звук, и отшатнулся, с ужасом глядя на его руки. Свои он и вовсе спрятал за спину.

— Эй, это грубо! — вспылил Эмиль. — Ты что, киборгофоб?!

— О, нет-нет, — отошел Рейнир еще на шаг. — Эти… блестящие... Они же из металла?

Эмиль закатил глаза.

— Именно.

— Наверняка в его состав входит никель. Я бы сказал много никеля.  
В медотсеке повисла напряженная пауза.

— Ну и?

Рейнир тяжело вздохнул.

— У меня аллергия на никель.

Эмиль рассмеялся, хлопнув приятеля по жесткому плечу, но Рейнир не спешил заверять, что это шутка.  
— Серьезно? Бывает аллергия на металлы?

Рейнир понурился.

— Да. Мне приходится брать металлические инструменты только в перчатках. Но я так хотел лечить людей... А еще есть металлические поручни, за которые нужно держаться во время полетов и поездок. И ложки...

— Ложки?

— Да. Видишь у меня на лбу сыпь? — Рейнир поднял лохматую рыжую челку, сделав почти больно чувству прекрасного Эмиля. Эту копну давно пора было аккуратно подстричь и залить бальзамом для гладкости.

— Я пил из кружки, не вынимая ложку, несколько дней. И там, где она упиралась в лоб, теперь сыпь! А если я схвачусь за чистый никель, произойдет то, о чем предупреждала мама! — его глаза наполнились ужасом. Эмиль перестал хихикать и заинтересованно наклонился вперед. — Моя кожа... растает и потечет!

Богатая фантазия иногда играет скверные штуки. Эмиля передернуло от возникшей в воображении картины, он скомкано извинился и сбежал, утащив Лалли за так и не пожатую руку, оставляя на ней новые отпечатки и бормоча: «врачу виднее».

***

По общему мнению, огромный аквариум в холле являлся самым красивым местом на станции, и Рейнир часто к нему приходил. Он стоял, опершись о поручни, параноидально отделенный от них плотными длинными рукавами, и зачарованно следил за рыбами. Может, они и не были экзотически редкими или яркими, но наблюдение за ними расслабляло.

— Рейнир, привет! Вы еще не знакомы? — окликнул его со спины начальник и врач. — Это наш новенький, Онни Хотакайнен. Его младший брат...

— Я уже знаком с Лалли, — Рейнер радостно перебил, протягивая ладонь и солнечно улыбаясь.

Хмурый парень смерил его взглядом, расцепил скрещенные на груди руки и протянул одну в ответ. Блестящую металлическую руку.

Рейнир похолодел.


End file.
